An array substrate is one of major components of a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT LCD). When manufacturing the array substrate of the TFT, a gate line, a gate electrode, and a gate insulating layer which covers the gate line and the gate electrode are formed, and then an active layer is formed on the gate insulating layer.
When forming the active layer, a semiconductive film for manufacturing the active layer needs to be coated on the gate insulating layer, then the semiconductive film is coated with a photoresist, which is irradiated from the right side through a mask, and then the active layer is formed by processes such as etching and developing.
However, in the above technical solution, a problem that the mask cannot be exactly aligned unavoidably exists, which results in misalignment of the resultant active layer. Furthermore, due to the misalignment of the active layer, a part of the light from a backlight source will be irradiated onto the active layer to generate a leakage current, which finally leads to inhomogeneous luminance of a display manufactured using the array substrate.